Maylee Jackson
Name: Maylee Jackson Age: 15 District: 8 Height: 5"7 W.O.C: Bows and Arrows Personality: Too Some people that Maylee bully's They think she is a demon. So Maylee is Cruel and Vain she used to be nice but when her mom Hired a Man too kill her Maylee showed her true colors but the other people think that Maylee is Attractive and really nice because most people like her because they don't know her true colors. Appearance: People think Maylee looks Adorable and hot . She has long Ruby red hair up to her But so she puts it into pigtails but mostly she likes it to where in down. Maylee has an angelic face and She has green eyes like an emerald. Likes: She loves to Touture people even her own sister because she Toutures her the most she Also likes Blood because she dyed her hair like The color or blood , she likes seeing people Bleed and she also likes getting her own way. Dislikes: She really hates Rich girls because she thinks that they are Cheaters in life Becuase they don't have too work for her money like Maylee does. she also Hates Peacekeepers. Allience: She will try out for the Careers if there is too much she will be with a big or small Allience. Skills: She is a Fast runner since she gets Chased by an Angry mob she also has very long nails but she hates too cutt them so she tries too make them tall as butter knifes so she can Touture people with them she is also good at Tourting people she knows a lot of Painful ways to do so. Weaknesses: Maylee is Bad at Climbing since she is scared of heights and Maylee is also Bad at swimming and Thorwing weapons like Thorwing knifes spears and thomahawks. BloodBath Strategy: She will Claw down people in her path but she will avoid people who are stronger then her when she gets Bow and arrows she will Try and kill more people and when there dead she will grab there backpacks and supplies. BackStory: Maylee Used too be a sweet little girl. One day when she was about five her mom hired a man too Kill Maylee and her sister Neko when when the man was about too stab her, Maylee pushed him Down the stairs making him to break his neck. A few days later When her mom and dad were sleeping Maylee killed them with a Kitchen Knife so Maylee blamed her two year old sister and the peacekeepers Believed Maylee and Whipped Neko After Ten years later Maylee still hurted people she would cut them and she would Do bad stuff too her sister but most people liked Maylee and they thought she was Adorable and they think her anime voice sounds cute and the people her age thought that she is Cool and awesome but there is still a group of people who hate her. Token: A Ring that she stole from her sister. Family: Her Mom is named Taybin she about (35) and she is dead her dad is named Gunner and he is about (36) and he is also dead and finally Maylee had a younger sister named Neko and she is about (12). Other: Maylee Secertly loves her younger sister Neko but she does not like showing it and Maylee Has a Soft spot. maylee.png Gallery